1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to undergarments, and particularly to a brassiere with adjustable spacing between cups to enhance the user's cleavage.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of brassieres with an underwire to support a woman's breasts is well known in the art. Recently, attempts have been made to enhance the cleavage and appearance of a woman's breasts by pushing up and pushing in on the individual breasts using “push-up” cups, by adding push-up inserts into the brassiere, or by pulling brassiere cups together via straps or the like, thereby enhancing the perceived size of the breasts, as well as the cleavage formed therebetween.
Breasts may be pulled together laterally for the purposes of enhancing cleavage. However, conventional push-up brassieres do not work well with breast implants, as the implant itself tends not to be pushed either upward or inward by the push-up brassiere. When women have breast implants, the breast implant is typically placed underneath the pectoral muscles. As a result, the breast implants are separated from one another and expose the breastbone. To create cleavage for implanted breasts, the breast implants need additional force to be pushed over the breastbone to create a desirable cleavage effect. Typically, push-up brassieres do not provide this additional force.
Thus, a brassiere with adjustable spacing between cups solving the aforementioned problems is desired.